Pain in the heart
by LoyalAngel
Summary: Naruto's heart has been hurt for many years, then he hears that the one responsible for his pain has died. So to numb the pain he devotes his all of his time to his job. But what if his love isn't really dead? SasuNaru, GaaraNeji, other yaoi pairings


This chapter summarises what had happened to Naruto until present.

It was in the late hours of the morning and the hidden leaf village was already bustling, people busying about in the morning market.

The sky was clear and of the brightest blue, there was a warm breeze flying through the village, blowing the golden coloured leaves on the trees. It was a beautiful autumn day.

Naruto was walking up the path towards the top of the Hokage Heads, with a thoughtful look on his face. It was his day off and he was going to make the best of it by going to sit somewhere calm and peaceful.

He was now 19 years old and had grown taller than when he had been 15. His blond hair was longer so that in places it lightly brushed his tanned shoulders and it was less spiky at the top of his head. His eyes had become even more captivating, so that people, both female and male, would just stop and stare at him when he past.

His body had also changed quite a bit. He was slimmer than he had been in his earlier teens. His hips were more defined now so that he was very appealing to both girls and guys now. His legs were thin but muscled due to all the training.

Naruto was wearing loose dark pants and loose navy blue T-shirt that seemed showed off his firm ass and slim waist.

He still loved to wear orange, but now he also wore darker clothes with them so that he looked 'less blinding' as Kiba had so kindly told him one day.

Naruto was now Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. After only dreaming of being Hokage, his dream had come true. He had been made Hokage by Tsunade after he had killed the Akatsuki Leader Pein 3 years ago. He had been found in critical condition in front of Konoha hospital 2 days after the battle with Akatsuki when he disappeared..

"_Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!!" a panicked nurse came running into the operating room, looking like she had just seen a ghost._

"_WHAT??" the blond large busted woman looked up from sowing up a wound of the immobile form of Kiba. She looked so very tired for she had not slept for 2 days running due to all the emergencies after the final fight with Akatsuki._

"_A nurse has found another one just outside the hospital, he looks..." she look sadden and horrified as she remembered how bad the body looked when she had caught a glance as he was carried passed._

"_Well! Can't you see I'm busy" she pointedly looked down at Kiba, and then back at the nurse irritably "Get Sakura or Shizune to deal with it!" she quickly grabbed another bag of blood and changed it with the old one._

"_But ...Lady Tsunade..." she tried desperately to get her words out "the body has blond hair..." Tsunade instantly stiffened " it's Naruto-san!!" she collapsed, sobbing._

_The room was overwhelmed by an eerie silence as the room's occupants stared at the shacking form of the nurse on the floor._

"_Naruto..." _

_Tsunade ran out of the room, shouting for another medical-nin to take over. _

'_Thank Kami-sama' she silently thought._

_She ran down the long white corridors of the hospital. It was mostly silent because it was in the very early morning and only the nurses and doctors with night shift were about. But she ignored all of them and continued down the stairs to the ground floor. _

_There was a Shizune waiting for her outside of one of the large operating theatres, standing with a clip board pressed to her chest. She also looked pale and tired, but now there was also a sadness that seemed to show in her dark eyes._

"_Lady Tsunade..." she looked at the serious blond woman "we managed to get his heart beating again but..." she lead the Hokage into the operating room where 10 or so medical-nin were sitting in circle with a complex chakra seal drawn out with a motionless form in the centre._

_Tsunade pushed away any feeling of dread she was feeling with great difficulty, as the spotted a mop of crimson stained blond hair and forced herself back into professional mode._

"_What's the situation?" she asked replacing one of the tiring medics._

"_He is in critical condition" the Head-Medic replied "multiple fractures to the skull, ribs, ulna, pelvis and tibia, his chakra pathways have been ripped and are mangled beyond recognition. We are pumping out the blood from flowing into his internal organs and..." _

"_I get the point, proceed!" and the room was busy once again with perfectly controlled chakra and healing jutsus._

He had barely pulled through that time, and his body was so badly damaged in some places that he will never fully heal. His pelvis had been fractured in 3 different places, but they had managed to repair all the fractures however some of the nerves that lead to the spine had been crushed and so every now and then, they would sent jolts of pain up his spine.

But one of the other main concerns at the time was with the Kyuubi.

Naruto's chakra pathways had been mangled up to such an extent that an ordinary ninja would have just died from the shock to the body. But Kyuubi's chakra had barely managed to keep the body alive till they had got to the hospital..

They couldn't repair both chakra pathways for both Naruto and the Kyuubi so they had to had to join them both so that now more than ever, Kyuubi and Naruto had merged.

Naruto only had a few permanent physical changes after the merge of chakras. For instance, his pupils were now slightly vertically slanted, though you could only tell if you look very closely, his hair was also longer and a darker golden colour with the smallest hints of red in the sunlight. But the most subtle change was also the greatest. Naruto now had the ability to bare children.

Though the Kyuubi was male, he was also a demon. And not any demon but the most powerful of all demons, the great Nine Tailed Fox demon and as such the Kyuubi

Naruto should have died. The medical-nin still don't know how he survived with his internal bleeding and normally fatal injuries he had.

It had taken 8 months to heal his wounds and the coma had lasted 5 of those months.

And then half a year later, Tsunade publicly announced that Naruto was to become her successor and become the Hidden Leaf's village five Hokage, the Rokudaime.

He had been so proud that day. He had finally accomplished his life's ambition. To hell with the village elders, who had tried on numerous occasions tried to frame him for so many offences that he had not committed. And had given the villagers more reasons to hate him as a child. But he was going to change their opinions of him by being the greatest Hokage of them all.

She had said that he had was finally ready to fulfil his dream of being Hokage.

His friends had all been ecstatic for him and they had all been very supportive.

He smiled and the thought of his friends. He had become much closer to the guys of Rookie Nine, Sai, Gai's team and the Sand siblings ever since he had got back form training with Jiraiya.

They had all been very protective over Naruto after his 8 month stay in the critically injured ward at Konoha hospital and had all visited him as often as they could.

Over the years, Naruto had slowly grown on them and had also helped them out problems and issues, and as a result had become very liked by the guys.

However the girls was another matter.

Since Naruto was stealing all the guys attention, it had simply made Naruto more unpopular with them and they had made it their goal in life to make him miserable.

Ino and Sakura were the worst of them all. Ever since Naruto had failed to bring back 'their Sasuke-kun!', they insulted him, spread awful rumours about him and even sometimes tried to physically hurt him by throwing things at him when he had his back turned.

But Naruto had already been used to such treatment because of all the abuse he had received as a child so he had managed to suppress any feeling of hurt and betrayal and even disappointment in himself.

He knew that they were just sore because he hadn't managed to bring back the Uchiha heir after his nearly fatal battle with Pein. He had felt self-loathing for a long time.

Tsunade had sent out a group of Anbu to search the area in which Naruto had been travelling to find Sasuke, and they reported back saying that they had found evidence of a massive fight. There were marks of where chidori had been used, and there were traces of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha's chakra. Also they had found a great deal of blood in some areas, but there were no signs of the bodies.

Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were officially stated as dead in front of the village.

And to some extent, it has worsened the elders and the villagers opinions of him and doubted his ability to be Hokage even more.

But little did the blond Hokage know that the Avenger did survive, and that after years of planning he was coming to get his light back.

A/N well this is the start of a new story i have in mind. This chapter is more to give you a heads up on all that had happened for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of the plot... lol

Review please.


End file.
